No One Left
by RandomPerson14
Summary: Katara's family has been taken away from her. First her mother, then her father, and now her brother, and all by Fire Nation. How will she react when a certain prince joins them, even when he offers to help her? Zutara in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first story that I came up with during a very,very, very, very long car ride. reviewsand constrictive criticism are greatly appreciated.

I do not own Avatar the Last Aibender, because if I did, Zutara would have happened a long time ago.

Chapter 1: Dreams

The fire was everywhere. She could the heat surrounding her. She was alone standing in the middle of a ring of flames "Mom! Dad! Sokka!" She yelled. There was nothing besides the flames. She yelled again. This time three figures appeared. Her mother appeared first, her figure was so blurry though, almost black. Her dad appeared next. He looked exactly as she  
remembered him. Tall, and handsome, with a serious face. And then sokka came, her older brother. He looked so much like her father, just much younger. She yelled for them again. They didn't move. She took a step and all of a sudden a blinding flash of white light filled her vision. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the flames were gone but so was her family. Her mother and Father were both dead, lying on the ground not too far from where she stood. Sokka was not there anymore. Just….gone. "Mom, Dad….." She whispered."Sokka......."

Katara's eyes snapped open, her breathing was heavy and she was covered in sweat. The sky was a pale blue color. The sun would be up soon. She wiggled her way out of her sleeping bag and sat on the damp grass instead. A breeze ruffled her hair as she pulled her knees to her chest and thought about her dream.

She had had that dream almost every night since the last of her family had been taken from her. It still managed to haunt her, still woke her up in the middle of the night, inable to sleep, reminding her she was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Read & Review

Disclaimer: I do now own Avatar the lAst Airbender, although I wish I did.

_______

Chapter 2: Memories

There were men fighting all around here. She shouldn't have been amidst all of this, but she had to find her dad. She yelled as one of the water tribe men stabbed a fire nation soldier in the chest and the soldier fell near her. She ran faster. "DAD!" She yelled. She spotted him fighting off two soldiers. "DAD!" He looked at her. "Katara, what are you doing here?! Go back home!" He shouted, fending off another attack from a soldier. "Dad, there's a man at our house!" Her dad locked eyes with her. "Sokka!' He yelled to her brother who was kicking snow at a fallen fire nation soldier. Sokka looked up and ran over as Katara and their dad were running toward their hut.

"Kya!" Hakoda shouted as they reached the hut. He pulled back the curtain that was their door. Katara watched as her dad stopped as he looked into the hut, watched as his face fell, watched him slowly walk into the hut and whisper her mom's name. Katara tried to follow her dad into the hut, but was led away by Sokka before she could get a look. "I want to see mom…." Katara said in a small voice. Sokka just shook his head. "No….." He whispered. Latara saw tears forming in his eyes. Sokka never cried……

Katara stared at the ground as the memory passed through her head. She had been so small when that happened. She had been 6. The whole situation was so confusing to her, but as she grew older it had all made sense to her and she an ever-growing hatred for the Fire Nation. She raised a hand to her necklace. She barely remembered her mom. She tried so hard to hold on to the memories of her, but it was so hard. No matter how hard she tried, they kept slipping from her mind.

Katara shook her head and looked around their small camp they had set up near the forest. Appa, the giant flying Bison was sleeping quietly, with Aang sleeping in his fur. Momo the lemur was sleeping on top of Aangs head.

She looked at Toph's earth tent. She could hear a faint snoring coming from inside the rock.

She turned toward the forest. She quietly stood up, thinking she would go for a walk.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas! After this I'm going to be gone for a few days, possibly a week with holiday stuff. Please read and review. Reviews are good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters. So sad.

Katara was walking through the woods, not sure of where she was going and not really even paying attention to the scenery around her. Her head was kept low, staring at the ground as she was lost in thought.

katara had been walking back to their small hut after she had finished her chores. Sokka was standing outside the hut, waiting for her. "Katara." He called. He ran over to her. "What?" She asked. "Dad," He said. "He….he's…he's leaving." She stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean?" She asked. "The men are leaving to fight the Fire Nation. Dads going with them." He said. "What? But, but why didn't he tell us?!" She ran past Sokka and to their hut.

She pulled back the curtain and saw her dad packing a bag with a few things. Hakoda looked up. A few long moments passed in which neither of them said anything. He stood up. "Katara…" He said. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. "I didn't know how." He said. Another few moments of silence passed. Hakoda bent down again and picked up a few more things. "Dad!" Katara said, her voice rising. "You can't just leave us!" Hakoda stood up. "The army needs me to command them." Katara stood in front of the opening of their hut, as if that would stop him from going. "We need you too, dad." She said. "Please. Don't go." Hakoda stared at her for a moment, then dropped his bag and pulled her into a hug. It all felt so final, Katara felt a tear slip out. He let her go, picked up his bag and walked out. "Dad!' She yelled running after him. "Dad, please!" She yelled. He continued walking. She slowed down her running until she stopped all together. She yelled for him one last time. He stopped for a second but continued walking,

as though he couldn't bear to look at her. She fell to her knees, watching him leave.

Sokka walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Katara." He said. Katara didn't move. Sokka gently grabbed her arm and pulled her p. She let him lead her back to the hut. "He's gone," She whispered. "He left us….."

When the woods finally cleared, Katara found herself by a dock. She stared for a while. No one was there. It looked like no one had been here for a while. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling on the waters edge.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody. I've been trying to make the chapters longer, and I'm starting to get the hang of it (sorta).Please read & review.

Chapter 4

__________

Katara sat on the edge of the dock staring at the water below. The sun was up now, casting a gold light on the water and trees.

"Oh when are they going to be here?" Katara asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down. "Calm down, sis. They'll be here soon." Sokka said. Even though he told her to calm down, he couldn't keep the excitement out of his own voice. Katara was pacing back and forth, making a path on the dirt. Sokka was throwing his boomerang, then catching it, and throwing and catching, and so on. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, there were ships in the distance. Katara screamed "They're here!" They had been waiting for so long to see their dad again. Finally, the ships docked, and men walked out of them and headed to their families. Katara looked through the crowd of people. Searching for her dad. "Sokka," She said. "Do you see dad anywhere?" She asked. "Not yet." He said. Two men approached them. "Katara, Sokka?" They asked. They nodded. "We're looking for Chief Hakoda." She said. The two men looked at eachother. One looked down and the other spoke. "Your father," He began. "We were attacked by the Fire Nation. A surprise attack." He said. "Kataras smile faded. She scanned over the crowd again, he had to be here. The man continued to speak. "Your father fought very hard, but unfortunately, he…." He paused. Katara shook her head. "No she breathed. She already knew what was coming and didn't want to hear it. "Your father was killed." He finished. "No," Her legs were shaking, and unable to support her. She fell to her knees. Sokka was standing, just staring at the two men, as though hoping that this wasn 't real. Just a cruel joke or something. But no one was shouting "Haha we got you!" Or anything. And their dad wasn't here, he would never be coming home.

Katara glanced at the sun, then back at the water, and the trees. She stood up, brushed off her dress, and started walking back towards camp. She had better get back before Aang and Toph woke up. Or they might get worried about her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! Sorry this one took a while. My schedule was a bit crazy this week. Well heres chapter 5, hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of it's characters…

Katara was walking back through the woods, toward the camp. She hadn't even realized how far of a walk it really was. It certainly hadn't seemed that far on the way to the dock.

She sat down on a large boulder. She looked down at the dirt, picked up a stick, and started to draw on the forest floor. She did this for about a minute, drawing random images, when she heard a twig snap in front of her, or was it behind? It was hard to tell. She stood up slowly, scrutinizing the trees around her. Instinctively she put a hand to her water pouch.

Something exactly like this had happened not too long ago, and memories came flooding back to her, more horrible memories.

"Sokka, can't we sit down a second?" Katara asked wearily, trying to keep up with her brother. "No," He said, we have to keep moving. The fire nation could be close and we still haven't found Aang yet." Katara groaned. They had been walking non-stop for hours. The day before, Zuko had attacked them, big surprise there. Katara and Sokka and been separated from Aang and Appa when they tried to escape. They still had no idea where Aang was or where they were going.

"Sokka, we've been walking since early this morning and it's almost dark. I think we've lost them by now." She said. "No, Katara." He said. The tone in his voice was saying 'End of discussion.'

Katara grumbled for a few minutes and they walked on. Suddenly, she just stopped in her tracks and sat down on the forest floor. "Well I am taking a break." She said, crossing her legs and arms, indicating she was not going to be moving. Sokka turned around and sighed, muttering something about 'girls' and 'how annoying they were, all of them', but he took a seat anyway. A few minutes passed in which all was peaceful. Katara closed her eyes for a minute, savoring the peace, for they probably wouldn't be allowed to stop for a while.

A twig snapped somewhere, but Katara just passed it off as an animal or something. The sound of rustling leaves followed the snapping twig. Katara opened her eyes, when she thought she heard whispering. "Sokka, did you hear someth-" Her sentence was cut off by a blast of fire shot very near their heads. "Run!" Sokka yelled. They both scrambled to their feet and ran. It wasn't long before a Fire Nation soldier had caught up with them and one grabbed Sokka. Sokka yelled and Katara turned her head, without stopping. This was a mistake, she tripped over a tree root and went sprawling on the hard ground. Her water pouch had opened when she fell, and the water was spilling out, seeping into the ground. Pain was throbbing in her left wrist, making her hiss in pain. Before she had a chance to get up someone was standing over her. "Well well well, what do we have here?" A dangerously silky voice said above her. She turned around so she was lying on her back. Standing above her was Zuko. She stared at him for a second before looking back at Sokka. 3 soldiers were restraining him as he struggled violently. Another moment passed before Zuko reached down grabbed her arm and non-too gently, pulled her up. "Let me go! You you- filthy scum!" She yelled. "What language." Zuko said, grabbing her other arm and pulling them behind her back. Some one came p and bound her hands, which meant she couldn't waterbend, not that she could anyway. Her wrist was throbbing painfully, and all her water had gone. "You were very hard to find," Zuko said an evil smile on his lips. "But now that I have you, you can be very useful to me." Katara wanted to smack that grin off his face. The soldiers came with Sokka. Apparently they were still having trouble restraining him. Sokka looked at his sister. "Let her go!" He yelled, kicking one of the soldiers. Somehow her managed to wriggle out of the grasp of the other two and run toward Zuko. He pulled out his machete and ran toward him. Zuko shot a blast of fire his way. Unfortunately it hit him and Sokka went flying back and hit the trunk of a tree, and was knocked unconscious. "Sokka!" Katara yelled. She tried to run for him, but one of the soldiers hit over the head . She fell to the ground. She struggled to keep her eys open, but black was taking over her vision. She just had enough time to see a giant bison coming in. And then she blacked out.

She had woken up a little later on top of Appa. Her binding had been cut off. She looked around the basket, Sokka wasn't here. Just his pack. She sat Aang wassitting by the reins. "Katara!" He said when he saw. Her. "You're okay!" Katara looked at him. "Wheres Sokka?" She asked. Aangs eyes saddened. "Katara," He said, his voice much lower now. "I'm so sorry, Katara. When I got to you guys the soldiers started to run away and one of them grabbed Sokka before I could get to him. I only just managed to get you…….." Katara stared at him, her brain tryin to process this information. Sokka was gone, they took him. She sat back in the basket and leaned her back up against the side of it. She didt cry, just stared inton the sky above her. Sokka was gone, and she was alone. Her whole family was gone. No one left……

The horrible memory of that day flashed through Kataras mind as she looked around the forest for whatever made the noise. Perhaps it was nothing, but it was just like last time……

"KATARAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOOOOU?" She turned her head. Aang had woken up. She ook one more look around the forest then ran back toward their camp.

A person was hiding behind a large tree, watching the water-tribe girl run off. He had been following her to the dock, and hid and watched her, hopinh she would lead him to her camp.

Ooooh suspense


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody. I've been trying to get these chapters in fatster but, I have alot of things on my plate right now. Anyway, please read and review. The few reviews I get make me all happy inside!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

AS Katara walked through the forest back to their camp, a figure his between the trees following her, watchinbg her. She, of course, had no idea, she just concentrated on walking back to Aang and Toph before they set out to find her.

The person hid behind a large tree as she walked into a clearing where her camp was. Goal one: acomplished. Now goal two was going to be even harder. Following her was no problem, but how was he going to approach them? He couldn't just waltz up to them and ask to join them. No, not after all he'd done, or tried to do.

Prince Zuko sighed and sat down on the forest floor. He ran a hand through his hair. He had long ago abandoned his pony-tail. He had thought of it as sort of a sign to starting anew. His yhair had grown out alot since then.

He stuck his head around the tree to watch them. The trees ahead of him gave him cover. Ther weren't doing much. The water-tribe girl was just talking to the Avatar and the blind earth bender. He turned back. and stared at the ground.

How to do this? What if he did just try walking out there and ask to join them? No, no, they'd just attack him. What if he caught one of them alone and presented his idea? NO, they'd probably attaack him. He went through a few more ideas in his head, but each seemed to end in the same way: they'd probably just attack him.

"Aang, you know if theres a village nearby?"

"I think theres one to the north of here." He yelled back.

"Okay, good, we're out of supplies." The water-tribe girl yelled.

Zuko stuck his head around. Hmmm. Maybe he could find them at the village. Maybe....

* * *

When Katara walked back into their camp, Aang and Toph were looking around for her.

"See, I told you she wasn't far, but would you listen? Noooooo!" Toph said, crossing her arms.

"Katara! Where were you?" Aang asked, walking over to her.

"Aang, I'm fine. I just went for a walk, is that a problem?" SHe said, SHe knew Aang meant well and cared about her, but he got a bit annoying at times.

"You know I don't like it when you do that."

"Aang, I'm not a kid. I'm older than you, and I can take care of myself." Katara was glad her voice stayed steady.

Aang looked at her for a few second. He seemed to understand.

Katara walked off and went to her pack. Might as well start breakfast. She rummaged in her pack, there wasn't much left, just enough left for breakfast.

"Aang, do you know if theres a village nearby?"

"I think there's one to the north of here."

"Okay, good, we're almost out of supplies."

"We'll leave in a little bit." Aang said.

* * *

Well there you go. I know it's not very long, but I had a a mild case of writer's block. But don't worry, 7 will be better!

Please leave reviews, they make me happy!


End file.
